Cars/Sportsman Super Stock
A lot of tracks also have a class that is basically a more restricted IMCA/UMP Modified with a Dirt Late Model or Street Stock nosepiece. These cars are usually called "Sportsman," "Super Stocks," "Pro Stocks," "Cadets," and occasionally given names better suited to other classes, like "Street Stocks," "Super Street Stocks," "Hobby," and "Limited Late Models." They race them in Tennesee, but are strictly called Super Stocks, as Tennesee's Sportsman are more like Limited Late Models. In the Carolinas, they are called "Thunder N Lightning," or TNLs. New Zealand races a similar type of Dirt Oval car, called "Super Saloons. In the Northeast, there is a similar car called "Pro Stock," with NASCAR/Pavement Late Model bodies and a GM CT Crate engine. In Ohio, like Eldora and Limaland, they've got "Ohio Stock Cars," which look like a cross between a Street Stock, a Sportsman Super Stock, and a Pro Stock. From 1995-99, Bloomington Speedway called them Street Stocks. But from 2000-present, they're called Super Stocks and Sportsman Cars in the documents, website, and track programs. However, the sign outside of Bloomington Speedway wasn't updated until the late 2000s, and thus still said that they were Street Stocks, confusing people up until that point. These are another affordable way to get into Late Model-style racing, in addition to crates. Rules between tracks, sanctioning bodies, states, and regions, which determine what parts can be stock and what parts can be racing, and usage of spoilers, however, can sometimes limit the amount of tracks that a driver can run. UMP Sportsman Super Stocks aren't like the UMP Super Late Models and Modifieds, where UMP dictates every rule and the cars are more uniform. With their Sportsman Super Stocks, they only have a few basic guidelines that they must follow, and everything else is determined by the track itself. Leading to things such as drivers having to trim their cars' bodies or make other minor adjustments to run at a different track even in the same state, and the Illinois UMP Sportsman cars being non-spoiler. They usually have the same futuristic bodies as the Dirt Late Models, but narrower, lower-to-the-ground, more Street Stock or Modified proportions, but a handful still have a stock body. Some of them have boxy sails for their roof, while others have more sleek style sails. The Tech: *Weight: 2900 lbs *Chassis: Like most IMCA/UMP-type Modifieds. Stock front clip from an old car, middle and rear is late model-style tube. *Engine: 300-700 HP Open *Tires: Usually Street Stock or Modified tires *Suspension: Stock or heavier, non-adjustable suspension that doesn't hike up or three wheel as much as Late Models or Modifieds, but it can happen. *Body: 9 out of 10 times it's futuristic and late model-style, but occasionally, they're stock bodies from old cars RSR Mods that feature Sportsman Super Stocks: rFactor: *RSR Sportsman Super Stocks NASCAR Heat: *Indiana Super Stock Sim *Indiana Dirt Sim (cancelled) *Dirt Sportsman Heat *FOSRA Super Stocks *RSR Dirt Sim 2016 *RSR Dirt Sim 2017 *RSR Classic *NSDR NR2003: *RSR GDSR Sportsman Super Stocks (upcoming) Notable Drivers: Steve Peeden Jamey Wilson Josh Divine Travis Howe Josh Boller Justin Jeffries Trey Chastain Jim Pfeiffer Jim Turner Aubrey Eagan Greg Garrison Trent Niflis Kenny Niflis Brandon Pralle Rod Rusher Anthony Craven Troy Medley Jack Frye Lee Hobbs Steve Hollars Aaron Fields Category:Stock Cars Category:Dirt Cars Category:Modern Dirt Stock Car Racing Category:Second Best Category:Sports Cars